


wisdom teeth and burgers

by voguewylies



Category: High School Musical: The Musical: The Series (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Wisdom Teeth, big red is a good bestie, high!ricky but on anasthesia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-13 04:22:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29147388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/voguewylies/pseuds/voguewylies
Summary: "Red, did I just die?""No, you are very much alive.""Aw, that sucks.”
Relationships: Big Red & Ricky Bowen (HSMTMTS), Ricky Bowen & Gina Porter, Ricky Bowen/Gina Porter
Comments: 3
Kudos: 39





	wisdom teeth and burgers

**Author's Note:**

> @wizrdwheezes on twitter!

Ricky wakes up with his brain feeling fuzzy. 

He isn't able to make out his surroundings, but can hear a steady beeping somewhere in the distance. He hears someone ask, "Hey, buddy, how ya doin'?", but he can't figure out who it is, as his eyes are closed. 

He slowly blinks his eyes open to see a blurry figure of what he thinks is his red-headed best friend. “Wha-Red? Is that you?” He asks, his eyes finally coming into focus.

“Yeah, it’s me, how do you feel?”

“It hurts.” Ricky whines, pointing to his face, his words a bit muffled due to the gauze in his mouth.

“Yeah, well you did just get four teeth taken out.” Red responds, wiping some of Ricky's drool off his face.

“I did?”

“Yeah, your wisdom teeth.”

“My wisdom teeth? Why would they do that? Now I’m gonna be stupid!” He exclaims.

“Sorry to break the news to you bud, they didn’t need to take your teeth for that to happen.” Red replies, now adjusting the blanket covering Ricky.

The nurse then unhooks Ricky from the heart monitor, making it emit a long, continuous beep. “OH MY GOD! OH MY GOD!” 

“What? What’s wrong?” Red asks him frantically, trying to figure out what made Ricky freak out.

After a few seconds, Ricky looks up at Red, his eyes watering. “Red, did I just die?” 

“No, you are very much alive.” Red responds, rolling his eyes at Ricky and getting up off his chair.

“Aw, that sucks. Are you sure?” Ricky questions, before trying to check his pulse.

“Yes, you’re still alive and breathing.” 

“Damn, I thought I was finally free.”

“Ricky, we don’t have time for your teen angst right now.” Red says, before removing Ricky’s blanket.

“Not even a little?”

“No.” Red states, signaling Ricky to get up from the chair and then helps him into a wheelchair. “Now, c’mon we have to get you home.”

“Wait, where’s Gina? She has to come too!” Ricky answers, looking around the room to try to find her.

“Gina’s not here.” Red says, beginning to wheel Ricky out of the doctor’s office. “You think you’d appreciate your best friend more, since I’m the one who’s actually here.”

\-----------------------------

Red helps Ricky into the passenger’s seat of the car and hands Ricky his phone, then Ricky immediately dials the contact saying _gigi! <3 _

After a few rings, Gina answers. “Hello?”

“Hiiiiiii Gigi!” He waves, then stares sleepily at the screen. 

“Hey, how’s your mouth?” She says, before setting her phone against her backpack. Red buckles Ricky in and then gets in the driver's seat.

“Wow, you’re so pretty, mmm.” 

“Are you high?” 

“High on love for you, pretty girl!” Ricky exclaims.

“Oh, yeah you’re definitely high.”

“Look, Red, look it’s my girlfriend!” He says, turning the camera over to Red, who has begun the drive home.

“Hey, Red. How’d it go?” Gina questions.

“He’s fine. The doctor said,-” Red begins to reply, before Ricky interrupts.

“Hey, hey, don’t talk to him, talk to me!” Ricky turns the camera back to face him. His brows furrow as he tries to figure out where Gina’s at. “Where are you?”

“I’m at school. We just got out for lunch.” She says, showing him her view of the cafeteria table. Ashlyn, who’s sitting on her right, waves to Ricky.

“Aw, I want lunch. Red, can we get lunch? Ooh, we should go get burgers. OMG, can we go get Gina and then get burgers?”

“No, Ricky, you aren’t even allowed to eat burgers. And stop playing with the ice pack!” He replies, smacking Ricky’s hand away from the ice packs wrapped around Ricky’s head.

“What are you talking about? I can totally eat burgers. I’ve done it before, you just go like this.” He chews the gauze in his mouth for a few seconds before, “Ow.”

“Told you.”

“Hey, look Gi, they let me keep the blanket! It’s so soft! The nurse was so nice she asked me what color I wanted!” Ricky babbles out, lifting the blanket up to show Gina.

“Nice, what color did you get?” 

“I got orange, duh. It’s my favorite color. C’mon Gi, you know this stuff!”

“The bright orange buggy wasn’t a dead giveaway, Gina?” Red teases, turning the car into a Sonic Drive-Thru.

“Hey, I wasn’t the one who let him leave the dealership with it, now was I? That was all Mike Bowen.”

“Quit making fun of my car! It’s beautiful!”

“Yeah, yeah, what flavor do you want, Ricky?” Red asks, waving off Ricky’s pouty face.

“Ooh, I want strawberry! OMG, Red they have burgers here! Can I get one please?” Ricky pleads, making puppy-eyes at Red, as best as he can while on drugs.

“Unless you want me to blend up your burger, I’m not buying you one.”

“You suck.” Ricky replies, sticking his tongue out at Red through the gauze. “Angel, Red’s being mean to me! When are you gonna come and save me?”

“I’ll be over after school, promise.”

“Bring ice cream!”

Gina rolls her eyes at her boyfriend, replies “Sure, Bowie, I’ll bring your favorite.” Then the bell rings, signaling the end of the lunch period. “Oh, gotta go, math quiz! See you later!” 

“Bye, angel, I love you!” Ricky says, then Gina blows him a kiss, waves goodbye, and hangs up.

Red stares at Ricky for a few moments, then speaks up, “Ricky, I literally _just_ bought you ice cream.”

\---------

Gina walks into the Bowen home, EJ just having dropped her off, and finds a very grumpy-looking Ricky Bowen sitting on the couch, wrapped in the orange blanket from the doctor’s office, watching _The Cheetah Girls 2._ “Hello?”

“Gigi!” Ricky exclaims, pausing the movie and turning his head to look at her. “You’re here!”

“Gina, finally! Will you please tell your toddler of a boyfriend that he needs to let me rinse out his mouth with salt water?”

“Seriously?” Gina quirks her brow at Ricky, who’s gotten up from the couch to give her a hug. “You’re being a drama queen right now?”

“But Giiii, it hurts!” He replies, pouting at her.

“I know it hurts, you idiot. That’s what the salt water is for.” Gina replies, hugging Ricky back. “If you don’t do it, you’re never gonna feel better.”

Ricky huffs, “Fine, but only if you do it.”

“Oh my God, I am so tired of you.” Red says, shaking his head. “I never should’ve let your dad talk me into taking care of you.”

“How dare you! I am a delight!”

“Alright, c’mon, let’s get those gums cleaned out.” Gina then led Ricky over to the kitchen and sat him down on a stool. After making the saltwater mixture, she told him to open his mouth and began to take out the bloody gauze that she suspected had been there since he got out of surgery.

Ricky then lets out a piercing scream. “OH MY GOD! OH MY GOD! GIGI!!”

“Ah! What? What?”

Tears began to fall and Ricky continued to scream. “GI! MY TONGUE!”

“Really?” She let out a sigh. “Honey, that is not your tongue! It’s gauze, okay? Your tongue is still in your mouth!”

Ricky stops screaming and looks up at Gina, his eyes red, “Are you sure?”

“Yes, look.” She grabs her phone and opens the camera, giving it to Ricky so he can see that his tongue is still there. “Now, will you let me give you the salt water?”

"Okay." He takes a deep breath to calm himself down, then assures Gina, “Okay, gimme it.”

Once Ricky’s gums are rinsed out and the gauze replaced, Red orders pizza.

“You guys are so mean! Ordering pizza when I can’t eat it! First, you deprive me of burgers and now you’re depriving me of pizza!” Ricky complains, giving the stink eye to Gina and Red, who are sitting on the couch next to him, Gina on his right and Red on his left. Meanwhile, he sits eating strawberry-banana yogurt, _The Cheetah Girls 2_ replaced with _Zootopia_.

Gina reaches out to Ricky’s head and runs her hand through his hair. “Tell you what, Bowie. Once you’re all healed up, I’ll take you and Red out for burgers, my treat. That make you feel better?” 

Ricky stares at Gina for a moment before letting out a quiet, “Yes.”

“Good.” She gives his head a kiss, then continues, “Now quit your whining and watch the movie.”

After a while, Ricky falls asleep, grateful for the two people next to him having a heated debate over whether or not Nick the fox is hot. (He is.)


End file.
